Cleveland Junior
Agent Martin Von Sylvester Kumari-Derino III Codename: Cleveland Orenthal Brown Junior 6.0 is a main cast member of The Cleveland Show. He is the son of Cleveland Brown and Loretta Brown, the stepson of Donna Tubbs-Brown, and the stepbrother of Roberta and Rallo Tubbs. Biography Family Guy Since the beginning of the show, Cleveland Junior has been a character, like his father, Cleveland. However, he was portrayed as someone completely different, than who we all know and love now. Junior was a skinny, normal-sized boy, with a high-pitched voice and he looked and sounded nothing like his current self. He also acted nothing like his current self. Cleveland Junior was hyperactive, crazy, and he was always playing pretend as someone, like Tiger Woods or Abraham Lincoln or quoting something from television and movies, like the Honeycomb cereal commercial jingles. Back in Quahog, Cleveland Junior lived a very happy and care-free life, as the only child of his father, Cleveland and his mother, Loretta Brown. He was also friends with Chris Griffin and Kevin Swanson. He was a middle school student at Buddy Cianci Jr. High School. Cleveland Junior made his first appearance in the episode "Mind the Baby Gap", where Cleveland had to watch him, while Loretta was going out with friends, which put a burden on Cleveland, because he wanted to go out with his own friends, but he instead had to watch over his son. He was also the main focus of "Fore Father", where he went golfing with Peter. Other than that, none of his appearances were really noteworthy. In "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire", Cleveland Junior was very emotionally distraught, when his parents got divorced. He was very sad and wished they would get back together again, but despite missing his mom after she left, he still insisted on staying with Cleveland. Every since the story arc of Cleveland and Loretta's divorce ended, Cleveland Junior's appearances in the series started becoming less and less common. After the fourth season, Cleveland Junior went completely absent for a while. His last appearance was in "The Perfect Castaway", where he was crying at his dad's faux funeral, thinking he was actually dead. Cleveland Junior would never be seen or mentioned throughout all of seasons five and six. It wasn't until the first episode of "The Cleveland Show", titled "Cleveland Moves In", that Junior would finally have his resurgence in prominence and he would be revamped into his current self. More information on this subject can be found in the next subsection. During Junior's time on The Cleveland Show, he became absolutely absent from Family Guy for the next four seasons, with the exception of a few cameos and crossover gags here and there. In "The Splendid Source", "Cool Hand Peter", "Road to the North Pole", and "Life of Brian", the The Cleveland Show version of Cleveland Junior would make appearances in Family Guy. The Cleveland Show In "Cleveland Moves In", the divorce of Cleveland and Loretta was finalized and while Cleveland got custody of Junior, Loretta got custody of the house, forcing Cleveland and Junior to leave Quahog and move to California. On their way there, the two passed by Cleveland's hometown Stoolbend, Virginia. After Cleveland reunited with and married his high school sweetheart, Donna Tubbs, they instead moved back into Stoolbend and lived in Donna's house, where Junior also gained a stepbrother and stepsister, named Rallo and Roberta Tubbs, respectively. In "Brawl in the Family", Cleveland Junior started going to Stoolbend High School. He had trouble fitting in and was bullied by everyone else, for being fat and being too much of a "daddy's boy". In "Birth of a Salesman", it's revealed that he has repressed emotions from the divorce of his parents and has in fact never cried before, his new siblings help him to express his sadness and at the same time the three of them accepted one another as family. In a preview of the show, he says, "I can eat this and a salad," and Cleveland replies with, "A salad would be a good start," possibly meaning he's encouraging him to go on a diet. However, it could also simply be some sarcastic remark to Cleveland Jr.'s obesity. Junior's obesity and low self esteem make it difficult for him to find friends. In "Da Doggone Daddy Daughter Dinner Dance", he becomes friends with Laine and Kyle, although this is only because he serves as a good replacement door for the bathroom stalls of Stoolbend High School. In "The One About Friends", Cleveland Jr. creates an actual friendship with Lester Krinklesac's son, Ernie. He shared a kiss with Laura Davis at the Stoolbend Community Church's chastity ball. In "Gone With the Wind", Loretta died and Junior's reaction to the death of his birth mother was surprisingly underwhelming. Junior didn't care about his mother anymore and had even grown to kind of hate her. After years away from her, and after taking some time to analyze her divorce of Cleveland through an older and wiser point of view, he came to the conclusion that his mother was a horrible person. The image of a wonderful, loving mother, Loretta used to gain, had now vanished and he saw her for the monster she truly was. Plus, any melancholy he ever did have for her, had already been "let out" previously in "Birth of a Salesman", so at this point in his life, Cleveland Junior had officially gotten over Loretta Brown. In "Brotherly Love", Junior fell in love with a girl at his school, Chanel West but when it turned out Chanel was the ex-girlfriend of Kenny West, things went bad. Kenny wanted Chanel back and he challenged Junior to a rap battle to see who would get her. Even though Junior won, he learned that Kenny and Chanel already had a bastard child together and wanting for the kid to be raised properly, he allowed Kenny to keep Chanel, so that she could grow up with a mother. In "Back to Cool" he begins a new-found, father-like bonding with Robert Jones. Throughout the episode, they become more friends and Robert makes Jr. cooler, and they even almost have the sex talk, but this is stopped by Cleveland so he can do it himself. In "The Hurricane", Cleveland Junior revealed that he was an Atheist, much to the horror of his very Christian family. Junior said that the reason he became an Atheist started, around the time Cleveland and Loretta got divorced. Loretta mentioned that God forgave her for cheating on her husband and dumping him, which struck him as being absurd, since a kind and loving God would not have forgiven such heinous acts like this. He did, however, try to distance himself from the label of being an "Atheist", with fear that he might be grouped together with people like Brian Griffin. He wanted it to be clear that he was not a pretentious asshole, who would force his views onto others and he was perfectly accepting of his family being Christian. Despite this, The Brown-Tubbs Family did not return the favor and they tried their damnedest to convert Junior to Christianity. All of this failed, however, and Junior remained an Atheist, much to his family's disdain. In "Y Tu Junior Tambien", Cleveland Junior started dating a Mexican girl named Cecilia Moreno. When Lester called to have Cecilia's family deported, Junior saved her by fleeing to Mexico and marrying her, so as to "green card" her into America. After getting married, Junior and Cecelia tried at living on their own in an apartment and working as a dishwasher and waitress, respectively, at Choni's Cantina. This lifestyle was simply not working for them, so they decided to break up, but only as a couple. Junior and Cecelia became "just friends", while their marriage was still in tact, giving them the bizarre relationship of a husband and wife, who weren't dating. However, their lack of love was not mutual, as Junior still secretly had a crush on Cecelia, that he wasn't going to let go of. They did promise that maybe someday in the future, when they were old enough, they could start dating and continue their marriage for real. In "A Rodent Like This", it's revealed that new version of "Junior" is actually an undercover secret agent that killed the hyperactive Family Guy version of Junior and took his place, with a planned assassination of Tim the Bear, who is in actuality, a guy known as "Tim the Terrorist". Cleveland Junior's real name is "Martin Von Sylvester Kumari-Derino III". The end of the episode hinted that this may or may not have all been a dream, so it's unknown how canonical this actually is. Back on Family Guy In "He-Bla-ack!", Cleveland Junior, along with the rest of The Brown-Tubbs Family moved back into Quahog again, right back into their old house, which had become vacant, following the death of Loretta. He began attending James Woods Regional High School and reunited with his old friend, Chris Griffin, as well as making the new friends, Neil Goldman and Jake Tucker. Junior was bullied mercilessly once again for being fat, but this came to an end quickly, when his sister, Roberta instantly became part of the popular clique, the clique that did all the bullying. Roberta convinced the rest of the clique that her brother was "off limits" as a nerd. So, Junior was saved from bullying, thanks to nepotism. Appearance Cleveland Junior is a short, chubby, 14-year-old African-American boy. He has a fat bottomed head and a disproportionately large body, that has become a nearly circular shape. He has black buzzcut hair, glasses, a red shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers. He is so fat that his shirt doesn't even entirely fit on him and his belly is kind of showing and so is his belly button. Personality While Cleveland Junior is not very active as he was in Family Guy, he has other hobbies; he enjoys doing chores and playing the tuba. Derek nominated him for student-council president as a joke, but, after saving Oliver Wilkerson's life, he won. Additionally, while he may not know much when it comes to social situations, he is quite academically talented; he apparently has the second highest calculus scores at his school. Though Cleveland Jr. is shy he can rap with ease in "Brotherly Love" and isn't above threatening people such as Federline Jones in "The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb" and Tyler Hudson in "There Goes El Neighborhood". He also goes into gleefully gruesome detail discussing strangling a pig in "Turkey Pot Die" and considers doing the same to a person, making a not-so-subtle threat to Cleveland if it was told. Relationships Family *'Cleveland Brown' - *'Donna Tubbs-Brown' - *'Roberta Tubbs' - *'Rallo Tubbs' - *'Rock Hudson' - *'Loretta Brown' - *'Robert Jones' - *'LeVar Brown' - *'Evelyn Brown' - Friends *'Ernie Krinklesac' - *'Raymond the Bear' - *'Gretel' - *'Gunther' - *'Gary' - Enemies *'Oliver Wilkerson' - *'Kenny West' - *'Principal Farquhare' - Love Interests *'Cecilia Moreno' - *'Chanel Williams' - *'Joanna' - *'Rebecca' - *'Daisy' - *'Whitney' - *'Vanessa' - Trivia *The explanation for Junior's major change in physical appearance, between Family Guy and The Cleveland Show is that be put on a few pounds from eating so much food. This fits in nicely with his current character, since he is portrayed a big and unhealthy eater. The explanation for his personality change is because of puberty giving him a mood swing. The mood swing of a big and unhealthy eater. *In Cleveland Junior's room, R2-D2, played by Cleveland Brown, from the Family Guy Star Wars Trilogy can be seen on the shelf. *Cleveland Junior has O.C.D., making him want to keep things neat and in order. This has been shown in "Birth of a Salesman" and "The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool". *Cleveland Junior's YouTube account is "Cbj 2009". *He doesn't believe in God after hearing about his mother Loretta saying that God forgave her for cheating with Glenn Quagmire in "The Hurricane" but he doesn't call himself an atheist as he thinks it is just another insufferable religious belief as he points out Brian Griffin as an example. *Junior is much stronger than his father as shown in "Skip Day", beating up Cleveland four times before faking his own abuse. *Also in "Skip Day", despite previously establishing Junior's middle name as "Orenthal", Cleveland gives the middle name of "Raj Rerun Dwayne" after the main characters in the sitcom What's Happening!!. *In "A Rodent Like This", it was revealed that Junior is actually an undercover secret agent named Agent Martin Von Sylvester Kumari-Derino III, who killed the original Cleveland Junior and took his place. The original Cleveland Junior was the version of Cleveland Junior we see in the early seasons of Family Guy, explaining the major difference in character. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:African-Americans Category:Fat Characters Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Stoolbend High School Category:Married Category:Dating Category:Nerds Category:Brown Family Category:Ravens Category:Atheists